runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Serpent Clan
Serpent Clan The Serpent Clan was started out hundreds of years ago, people worshiped the Serpent God. Soon, when a mystic gas hit Gielnor, it transformed many humans in to snake like creatures. This snake species moved to Karamja and Al-Kharid due to their hot temperatures. Soon, the Serpent Clan just became urban legends to scare kids from going too deep in to the jungle or the desert. However, this was very false. Many people disappeared throughout the centuries, however this was blamed on the natural wild life. There are many paranormal investigators that attempt to find them, but only tracks and DNA sample were found, no real evidence. However, in the recent years, the Serpent King travelled to the mainland with a lot of numbers from his Clan, to make themselves known. History Chapter 5: 'They were seen attacking a sewer system, and Haliopt intervened, along with Skull and captured the Serpent King. '''Chapter 6: '''The Serpent Clan is one of the only high level threats to Gielinor still roaming around. Serpent King The Serpent King is part Serpent God and part human. He was granted an elongated life span due to his god side. The Serpent King is 8'9, and weighs nearly a ton. He looks slightly more lizard like, as he posseses legs that allow him to stand upright, and a long tail. His head looks like a snake, and a Komodo Dragon, his skin is also leatherly like, and is dark grey with a tint of green. The Serpent King also wears a golden crown with a green jewel on the middle resembling a emberald, there are slots on the helmet that require more jewels in it. The Serpent King is a valiant opponent, and has respect for worthy opponents. However, he usually under estimates opponents lesser than him. Due to his part Serpent God, it allows him the following attributes: *'Super Strength: 'The Serpent King can lift an excess of 100 tons, and is a heavy hitter. This allows him to lift tanks with ease, throw cars like ragdolls, punch through reinforced concrete steel with ease. He has sent Haliopt flying hundreds of feet with his punches. *'Super Durability: 'The Serpent King can withstand blows such as falls from skyscrapers with ease, tank shells, powerful laser blasts, hits from super strong opponents, and is bulletproof. This also makes him disease free(atleast for human disease). The Serpent King has taken strikes from Haliopt's weaponry. *'Super Healing: 'Although the Serpent King's body is less prone to damage than a human, he can be hurt. However, he posseses a strong healing factor that allows him to regenerate limbs within hours. *'Super Speed: 'The Serpent King's super strong legs allow him to run up to 180mph. *'Super Agility: 'The Serpent King's flexible and strong body allows him to have superb agility. *'Super Reflexes: 'This allows the Serpent King to dodge strikes, projectiles, with his agility and speed it makes him a cumbersome target. *'Super Flexibility: 'His body is more flexible than any normal human, and allows him to constrict his opponent. *'Super Senses: 'The Serpent King has a great sense of awarness, as it can sense things through vibrations. It has a good sense of smelling as well. *'Poison: 'The Serpent King can spit out two types of poison, one that is extremely acidic and can melt through steel quickly, or poison that can kill humans within numerous minutes. *'CamoFlauge: 'If The Serpent King is underwater, he can become very hard to see, or if he is infront of a brick wall and your aren't paying attention he won't be noticed. This can be surpassed by simply seeing his movement or smelling/sensing him. *'Immunity to any Poison *'Adaptation to Aquatic Environments: '''The Serpent King can breathe under water, and is an excellent swimmer. Due to being alive for many centuries, he posses: *'Expert H2H combatant''' *'Skilled Tactical Strategist' *'Weapon Procifiency' 'Equipment' The Clan The clan has thousands in numbers and are found all throughout Gielinor, the U.E.M.S.L.D is constantly seeking them out. Grunts or Minions Grunts or Minions are serpent like creatures that are about 6 to 8 feet long, they have long upper arms(no legs), and snapping jaws. They posses powerful poisons, are durable against small caliber bullets, very fast, and posses the strength of a body builder, however, their constricting strength is very strong. Hunters Hunters are more developed creatures that stand at around 6 feet tall. They wear usually poor armor and are equipped with low quality weaponry such as spears swords bows and arrows etc. They are however skilled h2h combatants and posses low superhuman capabilities. Warriors The warriors are around 6-8 feet tall and posses high quality armor and weapons, that include energy in them. They are extremely skilled warriors, and are very superhumanly strong, but no where near the level of the Serpent King